


hpapy birthdya ;pepter

by peternurphy



Category: Bauhaus (Band), Birthday Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an epic short story. with super saiyan.s</p>
            </blockquote>





	hpapy birthdya ;pepter

The day was July 11 and it was 1981 and Peter murphy was sitting on a chair and he was reading a book and the book was the Silmarillion but that dosn't matter because july 11 was Peter murphys totally suigoi birthdya but he had forgotten. 

Kevivn burst into the room with a shotgun and said “Do you know what day it is Peter” and Peter said

“It is July 11 and why do you have a shotgun?”

“It's your britdhay”

“Oh yeah. But why do you have a shotgun?”

“Since it is your birthdya we should get cake. There's probably some cake at da stor.”

“Sure let's get caek! But why do you have a shotgun?” Kevin took Peter's hand and thety left the place where they were and went to da stor. It was about 2 am and the roads were dark and they ran into David. “Hello David what are you doing on a night like this?” Peter asked.

“I went to da stor to get an organ transplant.”

“Cool. We are buying a cake for Peter's birthday.”

“That sounds like fun. I will come algon!” David said and the three of them marched at a happy pace towards da stor, singing happy travelling songs.

When they arrived at da stor it was still open and there was a display on cakes, organs, and organ cakes. The automatic doors slid open as they walked into the store to the cake display. Daniel was standing there and stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“Why hello Daniel what a pleasant surprise this is fuck off” Peter said.

“Oh yes I was looking for some shuriken but there were none so I decided to buy a heart. Oh yeah happy birthday.”

“Thank you we were going to buy a cake.”

“Delicious,” Daniel said, grinning. The grin was an evil and dark grin, showing each and every tooth. The grin itself cause the gates of hell to squeak open as each and every dark horror crawled through the gates and onto earth, leaving behind a trail of chaos and despair. Cthulhu rose from his dark city and Yog-Sothoth cascaded to Earth as humanity wept. The life on this pathetic planet ceased to exist as God turned his head to look away.

“Hey, do you want chocolate or vanilla?” David asked.

“Strawberry,” Peter said and he grabbed a strawberry cake and they walked out of the store back into England. 

Back in England they were walking to the hotel or whatever and they went into the hotel bar and sat at a table with the cake and they opened it and they sang happy brithday and stuff but then the Birthday Party appeared out of nowhere and it's not a party party it was the band the Birthday Party not Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds because they formed in like 83? 84? Fuck if I know anyway.

“Is that cake?” Nick asked and looked at the cake as Rowland stroked his excellent nose and Tracy examined the cake and Mick rolled his eyes because it was a cake.

“Fuck yeah it's cake,” Kevin said, shooting the air a few times with his shotgun.

“Why do you have a shotgun?” Peter asked.

“Can I have some?” Nick asked.

“Get your own cake this is ours.” Daniel said.

“Hey that's kind of mean-” David started but Nick had already crossed his arms.

“That's fine cause strawberry is shit and lemon is clearly superior-”

He was cut off by Peter going super saiyan and throwing Jupiter at the moon because lemon is not superior strawberry is. But then he stopped being super saiyan because there was nothing else to do while super saiyan and he still had cake and cake is good. Nick and Mick and Tracy and Rowland and Phil who was late because he was coming from Australia and there was a lot of traffic because in Australia rush hour is at 2 am and they sat down at the table anyway and Rowland had cake because he was the one person in the band who had good taste in cake flavors everyone else wanted caramel or some bullshit cake.

After the cake was finished there was something in the bottom of the box still but when they tried to open the box they couldn't. It was freaky as fuck so they decided to go to bed and Peter took the box into his room and hit it with a hammer a couple hundred times but inside the box there was a face hugger and as it went to jump on his face he said “Godammit not again.”

to be continued


End file.
